Dyskusja użytkownika:Sekenuva
Witaj, Sekenuva, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja:Retol. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Vezok999 (dyskusja) 17:00, wrz 1, 2010 Ok, zrobione. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Witaj, towarzyszu broni(w Kronikach Ivesta) ! P.S. nie mogę się doczekac M.O.C.-ka Sekenuvy. Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Dobra, podam ci. Ale najpierw muszę kompa naprawic, bo ostatnio nic mi oprócz internetu nie idzie - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Dobra, chętnie dołączę - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No cóż, powiem tak:MOC-a mogę ci zrobić,ale powiedz którego (tego dużego raczej nie bo właśnie projektuję swojego self-MOC-a). A jak chcesz normalnego to zostaje tylko broń i konstrukcja Nuva (no i zrobiłbym go raczej po nowym roku) zgoda? Kapura98 No dobra, miałem go zrobić po nowym roku, ale właśnie robię Sekenuvę i mam pytanie co do koloru:czy odpowiada ci srebrno-czarny? Kapura98 No i co ja z tobą mam teraz zrobic...no wiesz, wypisałeś się z Kronik Ivesta...mam pomysł. Na końcu IV części je**iesz do wulkanu, a do tego czasu nic nie będziesz mówił i nic specjalnego nie robił, tylko podążał za resztą grupy. Zgoda? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:17, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Skategoryzuj swoje artykuły Vezok999 16:11, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) No, już jestem. Volgaraahk 08:53, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) I've got somthin for ya - Sekenuve by me :3 Vox 17:26, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) To akurat jedna z głupot w języku polskim, jest to spowodowane... właściwie nie wiem czym. "Ks" i "x" czyta się tak samo, więc nie ma sensu zmieniać tak "drastycznie" mojego nicku podczas odmiany. Poza tym, nikt tak nie pisze i ja sobie nie życzę, żeby ktoś tak robił. I nie pisz "Seke 1:0 Vox", bo musisz jeszcze spooooro poćwiczyć, żeby mnie zagiąć ;P Ale niech ci będzie... Aha, i w Przewodniku Makuty nie PISAŁO, a BYŁO NAPISANE. 1:1 ViktoriaForever! 15:38, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Nic mi nie wiadomo na temat tego, że forma "tam pisało" jest JUŻ dopuszczalna. Jeśli coś takiego weszło w życie, to tylko ze względu na ludzkie lenistwo. I, powiedzi mi, jakim debilem trzeba być, żeby nie wiedzieć jak przeczytać "Voxie"? Poza tym - masz tak do mnie nie pisać i tyle. Nie musisz mi jebać 50 postów na dyskusji i chwalić się, jaki ty jesteś "mądry" (a nie jesteś). Nie, nie zagiąłeś mnie. No, i skoro tak bardzo przestrzegasz poprawnej pisowni, czemu piszesz "MOC-ki"? ;) ViktoriaForever! 11:00, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno: "wokśe"? "ś"? ViktoriaForever! 11:01, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Seke, daruj sobie poprawianie Voxa, jak to ciebie trzeba poprawiać Vezok999 13:37, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) "Tam pisało" - dopuszczalne? Dowody proszę. I Came To Play! 16:36, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Moja polonistka mówi inaczej. 2. Miały być dowody. I Came To Play! 18:39, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Może twoja się myli. 2. Dowody na potwierdzenie twojej hipotezy. I Came To Play! 18:45, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Mogła się pomylić, wymyślając się. 2. Dowody w postaci wpisów tych osób. RAGE - 30%. 3. Podpisuj się. Tak jest lepiej. I Came To Play! 18:58, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Seke, według linku który podałeś poprawna forma to "jest napisane" ... ViktoriaForever! 19:12, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Tak, nie jest to dla mnie dowodem .Dowodem dla mnie jest to: http://forum.pclab.pl/topic/482665-Pisze-czy-jest-napisane/ - mogę uznać, że "pisze" można używać w mowie (potocznej?), ale pisać trzeba "jest napisane". Zatem, jako że na wiki piszemy, no to "jest napisane". Dziękuję, dziękuję. A teraz spadam oglądać mecz. I Came To Play! 19:19, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Widziałem, widziałem. BA! Nawet skomentowałem! ]:l ViktoriaForever! 15:42, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) Za dwie godziny będziesz mógł znowu sobie pożartować, spokojnie. ViktoriaForever! 17:47, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie unoś się tak, k? Weź... rozluźnij gorset czy coś. Już odblokowałem <.< ViktoriaForever! 18:43, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Posłuchaj, Seke. Mogę pożyczyć Sekenuvę do jednego niekanonicznego opowiadania? Kora :Szczególnie, że Seke odpuścił z FB na rzecz JuTubów :G No i pewnie by sie nie zgodził. Bo Eris ma już wystarczająco ojców. IMO. Hiosh 17:44, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Chciałam ich przedstawić jako rywali, znajomych, a nie krewnych. : Wątpię, by Toa Sekenuva chciał znać emo-Wielkiego Ducha i jego córeczkę. ;_; Akuumo 13:07, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Kora rozjebała system EarthBender 16:25, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Z powodu protestów, które spowodowało moje pytanie o pożyczenie do opowiadań postaci Sekenuvy, postanowiłam publikować te opowiadania na moim blogu: opowiesciglatorian.blogspot.pl. Kora :Nie ma to jak reklama ^^ Kora, niepotrzebnie w takim razie podawałaś linka. Jeśli ktoś ma zamiar Cię zhejtować, zrobi to i tak, i tak. Jak nie tu, to na Twoim blogu, do którego podałaś właśnie link. Równie dobrze możesz to napisać tutaj, nie ma różnicy.--Guurahk 19:22, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Ktoś, czytaj Muge/Vox/inny niedojrzały dzieciak, co by gimbusów nie obrażać. --DEAL WITH IT! 21:03, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) Wyrwało mi się. Kora Przygryw, bo prawie przeszedłem po pijaku. I jeszcze o tym napisałem. Dwa razy win. w chuj Hiosh Skull Slicer ssie, pozdrawiam. Voxovan 09:31, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Możesz przestać się ukrywać